Lower Munbach
Lower Munbach (Lungarian: Süsch Munbach), nicknamed in Lungarian as Dir Südseck ("The Southside"), is one of the five boroughs of Munbach. It is subdivided into ten neighborhoods, and has a population of about 2.1 million people. Overview Lower Munbach is the southernmost borough, bordering the county of Ebecke in Halverbach. Like Inner Munbach, Lower Munbach is highly urbanized, however it differs from Inner Munbach as Lower Munbach is commonly seen as the most economically challenged of the five boroughs. It is well-known for its high amount of immigrants and Black Lungarians, but also has the highest crime rate in the city. Demographics As of a 2017 estimate, the borough has a population of approximately 2,149,000 people. Of its population, about 37.5% aren't Lungarian nationals, while approximately 26.4% are Lungarian nationals who are not ethnically Lungarian. The ethnic Lungarian population can be split up as 27.3% White Lungarian, 59.9% Black Lungarian, and 12.8% mixed. Neighborhoods Lower Munbach is divided into ten neighborhoods. Politics Lower Munbach has 15 seats in the City Parliament of Munbach. As of the 2016 election, its seat allocation was as follows: *SDL (10 seats) *The Greens (4 seats) *LL (1 seat) The elected mayor is Selene Narbrün (SDL). Narbrün was elected to her first four-year term in 2016. Education Primary and secondary schools There are 496 primary schools and 249 secondary schools in Lower Munbach. Tertiary schools Lower Munbach is home to 12 Gymnasiüm and 41 Kariersküle. ;Gymnasiüm *Anastazia Flockner School — Zauf *Christian Barkus School — Südersaun *Dalf School — Dalf *Dascha Kestoff School — Südersaun *Emmermann School — Emmermann *Katerina Jung School — Südersaun *Markus Nabtsjester School — Nordersaun *Nordersaun School — Nordersaun *Oliver Henrik School — Örn *Südersaun School — Südersaun *The Dalf Gymnasiüm — Nord Dalf *Zauf School — Zauf Private schools Lower Munbach is home to six private schools. *Aur Frausch School (girls day school; Church of Lungary) — Süd Dalf *Dalf Christian School (coed day school; Church of Lungary) — Dalf *Eckdal Christian School (coed day school; Church of Lungary) — Eckdal *Lower Munbach Christian School (coed day school; Church of Lungary) — Zauf *Nöchbrückner School (coed day school) — Nordersaun *Südersaun Christian School (coed day school; Church of Lungary) — Südersaun Universities Lower Munbach is home to one public university, three private colleges, and four institutes. *Art Institute of Lower Munbach (art institute) — Nordersaun *Dauscher School (private college; Church of Lungary) — Örn *Frederiksbarg University (public university) — Südersaun *Lower Munbach School of Law (law institute) — Nordersaun *Munbach College of Architecture (architecture institute) — Nordersaun *Munbach Christian College (private college; Church of Lungary) — Dalf *Munbach Culinary Institute (culinary institute) — Nordersaun *Munbach Women's College (private college; women's) — Leck Dalf ;Kariersküle *Dalf Cosmetology School — Dalf *Dalf School for Vocational Studies — Dalf *Eckdal School for Vocational Studies — Eckdal *Emmermann School for Vocational Studies — Emmermann *Lower Munbach School of Agriculture — Zauf *Lower Munbach School of Animal Science — Örn *Lower Munbach School of Art and Design — Örn *Lower Munbach School of Athletics and Athletic Training — Eckdal *Lower Munbach School of Childcare and Midwifery — Zauf *Lower Munbach School of Commerce — Zauf *Lower Munbach School of Culinary Arts — Eckdal *Lower Munbach School of Esthetics and Massage Therapy — Eckdal *Lower Munbach School of Fashion and Design — Emmermann *Lower Munbach School of Performing Arts — Nordersaun *Lower Munbach School of Technology and Computer Sciences — Eckdal *Lower Munbach Trade School — Nord Dalf *Lower Munbach Vocational School of Business — Südersaun *Lower Munbach Vocational School of Sciences — Nord Dalf *Lower Munbach Vocational School of Social Sciences — Dalf *Munbach School of Administration and Clerical Studies — Örn *Munbach School of Funerary Services — Süd Dalf *Munbach School of Graphic Design — Zauf *Munbach School of Hospitality — Emmermann *Nord Dalf School for Vocational Studies — Nord Dalf *Nordersaun Cosmetology School — Nordersaun *Nordersaun Culinary School — Nordersaun *Nordersaun Music School — Nordersaun *Nordersaun School for Vocational Studies I — Nordersaun *Nordersaun School for Vocational Studies II — Nordersaun *Nordersaun School for Vocational Studies III — Nordersaun *Nordersaun School for Vocational Studies IV — Nordersaun *Nordersaun School of Visual Arts — Nordersaun *Örn School for Vocational Studies — Örn *Süd Dalf School for Vocational Studies — Süd Dalf *Südersaun Cosmetology School — Südersaun *Südersaun School for Vocational Studies I — Südersaun *Südersaun School for Vocational Studies II — Südersaun *Südersaun School for Vocational Studies III — Südersaun *Südersaun School for Vocational Studies IV — Südersaun *Südersaun School of Trades — Südersaun *Zauf School for Vocational Studies — Zauf Category:Munbach Category:Boroughs of Munbach